Fiber optic connectors generally include a cylindrical ferrule containing an optical fiber. A tip of the fiber is exposed at an end face of the ferrule. To enhance signal quality, it is desirable to polish the end face of ferrule. During the polishing process, the ferrule is commonly held in a fixture, and the end face is pressed against a rotating polishing wheel or disk. An example of a fixture for use in polishing fiber optic connectors is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/400,334, filed Sep. 21, 1999, which application is incorporated herein by reference.